


Irregular Thoughts

by smallchittaphon



Series: a series of domestic dongjaem events [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Donghyuck knows why he let's Jaemin talk his ear off but Jaemin doesn't.





	Irregular Thoughts

Donghyuck looks back at things fondly. 

Most of those memories integrated with Jaemin in some way but that’s inevitable when you come so damn close to spending every waking hour with someone. You get to know them, their quirks and offsets. Jaemin becomes somewhat of an extension of Donghyuck later, midway into his years at university. Jaemin is always yapping about someone or something but he talks about it fondly as he works on his digital art. Donghyuck nods and hums when necessary, questioning when it gets too morbid or obscure and then back to his notes and revising. 

Donghyuck looks back, remembering how blind he was to Jaemin’s obvious crush on him. Jaemin gives him just enough hints for him to  _ eventually _ get it but it stills in his mind when there’s just silence between them on Donghyuck’s twin sized bed. Donghyuck on his laptop and Jaemin amongst his pillows, ipad right under his chin as he colors in details, his tongue sticking out and his hair stood up in different directions. Donghyuck knows now that the reason he remembers it so vividly because he too, had a crush. Maybe it was well hide or not nursed enough to be as overbearing as Jaemin described how he felt but it could’ve been. Jaemin wiggles his toes in Donghyuck’s lap, the sound of his stylus tapping on the screen before he talks. “You ever think about how cats are like aware of their surroundings and can think for their own and stuff? That’s kinda weird.”

Donghyuck stops typing, “Wait what?” 

Jaemin sits up, pushing himself up by kicking Donghyuck’s thigh. “They have a brain and are living, breathing and it’s kinda weird but also they’re so cute that you don’t ever think about it.” 

“No.” Donghyuck says, typing again and Jaemin raps his knuckles on the back of his laptop to get Donghyuck’s attention back. Their eyes meeting and Donghyuck knows he’s not going to let it go till he gets his point across and Donghyuck knows, deep down within himself that he would let Jaemin do just that-- talk his ear off because it’s Jaemin. Even if Jaemin doesn’t know, Donghyuck thinks he’s got an idea. Jaemin pouts, tilting his head before he continues. His eyes set low and he speaks hushly, “You know, Cats and just pets in general are their own … beings.” 

Donghyuck nods, not actually replying but it nudges Jaemin to continues and he does. Donghyuck looks back at moments like that now, where they’d just be with each other -- little moments encaptured in little memories tucked into that ‘ _ Jaemin _ ’ corner of his mind. Fragmented memories that all meshed together to give Donghyuck a full image of Jaemin and gives Donghyuck an understanding of who he is, who he is with Donghyuck and when he isn’t. Jaemin,  _ today _ , pushes up his glasses, tired as his deadlines coming rushing behind him and Donghyuck looks up from his book. Heart endeared and he leans over just a bit to the right so he catches Jaemin’s attention and Jaemin does glance his way. 

He’s older now, more handsome Donghyuck thinks. Jaemin’s stylus against the drawing tablet stops before he meets Donghyuck’s eyes, eyebrows furrowed and Donghyuck hums. Jaemin’s hands twitches noticeably when Donghyuck pushes his hair out of his face, hand resting comfortably on his cheek and Jaemin leans into it. “You should take a break.” whispers Donghyuck, leaning forward more to kiss Jaemin. 

Jaemin hums, thumb rubbing Donghyuck’s inner wrist as they pull away. He exhales. “I will.” Pushes his glasses up and cracks his knuckles. “I just have a couple more things to clean up and I swear, I’ll call it a night.” Jaemin assures Donghyuck, kissing his nose and Donghyuck squeezes his hand. “Okay.” 

Jaemin smiles softly, “Okay.”


End file.
